


Character story drabbles

by Teffiyx



Category: Original Work, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teffiyx/pseuds/Teffiyx
Summary: Basically a collection of drabbles i've written for my genshin ocs. All chapters will have the character's names next to it to indicate what the main character is in that specific chapter.Characters:Autex(Cyro sword user)Huiqing/蕙卿(Dendro polearm user)???(Adeptus)





	Character story drabbles

Character Introduction - Autex

Name: Guiqiu (贵秋) / Autex (Codename)  
Gender: Male (He/Him/They/Them)  
Element: Cyro  
Weapon: Sword  
Nation: Liyue  
Affiliation: Fatui

Elemental skill:

not yet fully thought out 

Elemental burst:

not yet fully thought out

Brief Backstory:

He was born into a wealthy family, his mother left him with his father and grandmother, resulting in his grandmother as his only mother figure. His father lost the family wealth as it was his mother's side that was wealthy. When his grandmother passed away, he decided to go outside and work for more mora and send them back to his father. Though when Guiqiu's father remarried to another wealthy woman, he cut off ties with his only son, making Guiqiu an orphan.

Vision story: 

After learning his own father abandoning him for a women with wealth and power, Guiqiu wandered the streets upset. He noticed a paper posted on a board calling anyone to go to a domain and defeat the enemies inside, giving away valuable treasure as a reward. He didn't waste anymore time and rushed to the domain and ventured alone with nothing but a sword. He was badly injuried while venturing in the domain but didn't give up, he wanted to prove to his father that he is worthy enough, he isn't the useless son he disowned him. After defeating the last remaining enemies, he rested against a wooden pillar which shook as soon as his back touched it. It was then where suddenly, he was hit on the head by something decently heavy, it wasn't enough to knock him out unconcious but it was enough to agitate him. He looked for the object that had dropped onto his head and it was some sort of, holder. he picked it up to further examine what was this object that is now in his hands. When he noticed the cyro element symbol, it shined brightly, resulting in Guiqiu to avert his eyes from the bright shining light. He realised that it was a vision he was holding when he finally adjusted to the bright light. At first he tried to sell it, but it always managed to find its way back to him. He only decided to keep it after a kind stranger, who became his best friend, helped heal him back to good health.

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is appreciated!✨  
> except negative and toxic ones that just look plain rude. dont do that. please?


End file.
